Rozmowy Trumienne 6: Między Nami Śmierciożercami
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Święta Wielkanocne w najbliższym otoczeniu Czarnego Pana. Nawet i tam widać zły wpływ bazi na słowotoki...


W duchu powrotów i walki z angstem. Ponieważ trumienne robią dobrze. Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku.

Ten tekst skończy sześć lat w tym roku… Strach się bać.

ROZMOWY TRUMIENNE VI:

"Między nami Śmierciożercami"

(Opowiadanie stanowi tak jakby ciąg dalszy WJOsny )

************* Dedykowane Bartemiusowi Crouchowi Juniorowi. W duchu życzeń świątecznych dla Bartemiusa Croucha Juniora.

_kryjówka Lorda Voldemorta_

- Tymczasem to wszystko, moi wierni słudzy... Następnym razem wezwę was już po pełni... Rozejdźcie się do swoich rodzin, celebrujcie - hahahaha - Święto Zmartwychwstania Pana. Barty. Zostajesz ze mną. Złóż życzenia komu tam chcesz i wracaj do swoich obowiązków. Za dziesięć minut w mojej... komnacie. Znikajcie.

- Święto Zmartwychwstania Pana. W kobrę Slytherina. Wiesz, że są już bazie, Crouch?  
- ... Bazie.  
- Bazie. Takie małe, puchate, dobrze robią na kaszel, jak je uwarzyć z suszonymi igłami sosny. Jest wiosna.  
– Tak, tak... Wynoś się, Snape. Mam obowiązki. Pan na mnie czeka w... komnacie.

– Nie zrozumiesz.  
– Nie rozumiem. Chcę do mojej trumny. Znikam stąd, dość obowiązków na dziś. Czas na przyjemności...  
– Snape, my chyba mówimy o różnych sprawach. Jedno nie musi przeszkadzać drugiemu.  
– Może tobie... Idę. Czeka na mnie moja trumna. Najprawdopodobniej z dziewczyną w środku. Poziomkowowłosą. Kto by pomyślał? I pewnie z baziami w zębach. Salazarze... Czasami nie rozumiem siebie.  
– Ja ciebie w ogóle nie rozumiem.  
– Co z tego? Ja ciebie też nie. Chcemy się rozumieć?  
– Czarne Orły Czarnego Pana, nie! Poza tym, jesteś pijany. Ty _naprawdę_ masz słowotoki po pijanemu.  
– Cóż. Przez całe spotkanie Lucjusz mnie częstował ze swojej małej piersiówki. Powinieneś coś wiedzieć o piersiówkach.  
– Nie przypominaj mi!  
– Ależ wybacz... Jak mogłem być tak wredny? Wiosną?  
– Spływaj, Snape. Pan na mnie czeka. Pan pragnie mnie widzieć. Idę, zanim przyśle po mnie Nagini.  
– Salazarze... Ja też nie lubię zabaw we trójkę. Znikam, zanim odkryjemy więcej płaszczyzn porozumienia.  
– Słusznie!  
– Wesołego Zmartwychwstania Pana, Crouch. Żebyśmy zawsze byli upragnieni. Niech nam bazie będą puchate, a trumny cieniste i zbawienne.  
– Wesołego, Snape. Niech twoje wywary będą płodne na wiosnę, a dziewczyna się nie zapyli.  
– Ja DEFINITYWNIE znikam. Mamy za dużo płaszczyzn porozumienia. Smacznego jajka, Crouch, nawet, jeśli to Nagini je zniesie... Albo cuś.  
– Smacznego jajka, nawet, jeśli każą ci je malować osobiście... Czarne Orły! Czemu ja z tobą rozmawiam? Pan czeka!  
– Co więcej, czeka moja trumna. Czemu my ze sobą rozmawiamy? Niepojęte. Wesołych Świąt, Crouch. Niech ci tam będzie jak lubisz, chociaż podobno lubisz tańczyć nago.  
– Nie dla ciebie! Znalazł się świętoszek. Ty się przyznajesz do nekrofilii.  
– To, co robię w mojej trumnie, nie ma nic wspólnego z nekrofilią. Poza tym, to nie twój interes. Poza tym, moja kobieta jest żywa.  
– A. To, tego. Zdrowo. Wesołych świąt zatem. Niech ci dobrze będzie. Niech nam obu będzie dobrze. I żebyśmy się przypadkiem nigdy nie zrozumieli...  
– Daj Slytherinie... Pan na ciebie macha.  
– Ja... Czy szata dobrze leży? Czy się nie marszczy na biodrach?  
– Crouch. W tych szatach i maskach i tak wszyscy wyglądamy tak samo, ale ty jeden zawsze wyglądasz jak spełnienie najskrytszych marzeń naszego Pana, zapewniam.  
– Dziękuję...  
– Nie ma za co. Idź, bo on znowu macha, a ja nawet nie chcę zgadywać czym.

*************** Dedykowane Toroj oraz Falco Malfoy, z życzeniami Wesołych Świąt dla obu pań

_okolice kryjówki Lorda Voldemorta_

- Sev.  
– Lu? Ty jeszcze tutaj?  
– Pomyślałem, że się przejdę. Noc taka jasna, księżyc prawie w pełni...  
– Może cię napadną...  
– Właśnie. Miałbym to przegapić?  
– Ach, Lu. Wiosenne noce są jak wnętrze świeżo wietrzonej trumny – jeszcze chłodne, ale niosące tę tajemną obietnicę ciepła i miłej sercu pożywki dla najpierwotniejszych pragnień.  
– Sev. Upiłem cię.  
– Zauważyłem.  
– Ale ja zrobiłem to specjalnie.  
– Specjalnie. Ależ dziękuję za szczerość, wierny druhu. Przynajmniej tyle mi ofiarowujesz. Co tam przyjaźń, co tam zaufanie. Ufać, to sobie mogą dwa Hogwarckie Ekspresy, pędzące ku czołowemu zderzeniu. Ludzie wiedzą lepiej. Wybacz, nie pomyślałem, żeby też ci zrobić jakieś świństwo. Marny ze mnie Ślizgon i jeszcze marniejszy przyjaciel Ślizgona, ale czymże jest przyjaźń? Jak mówią, nicią w kolorze nadziei, łączącą bratnie dusze. Zatem jest sznurem w kolorze Avady, który je wiąże. Przetnij pępowinę. Nie jesteśmy parą szelek, spętanych niechcianym przeznaczeniem. Czemu właściwie walisz się laską w głowę?  
– Nie zwracaj uwagi. Zapomniałem o tym drobnym mankamencie upijania ciebie. Trzeba dosyć długo czekać, zanim się dojdzie do głosu.  
– Ależ wybacz... Jestem miana błotnego odprysku spod wilkołaczej łapy niegodny. Mów, czy co tam chcesz. Eee... Lu? Lucjuszu? Jeżeli chcesz mnie zabić, możesz to zrobić w cywilizowany sposób! Na odległość. Avadą.  
– WIEM. To... Tego... Wesołych Świąt.  
– A. Nawzajem...

************* Dedykowane Mithianie i Wincencie. Z życzeniami.  
_Hogwart_

– Ty jesteś ranny!  
– Nie, Lupin. Ja jestem pijany. Albo widziałeś w życiu za mało rannych, albo pijanych. Czego chcesz ode mnie? Co tu robisz? Do Wrzeszczącej Chaty i wyć!  
– Dopiero za dwa dni... Poza tym, robisz dla mnie eliksir...  
– Za dobry jestem... Szlachetnie, ale bez sensu. Czego chcesz?  
– Wyszedłem po ciebie... Mogłeś być skatowany... Ranny...  
– Zgwałcony...  
– Na Merlina...  
– Kiedy robisz taką minę, naprawdę wyglądasz jak mysz. Jesz za mało witamin, Lupin. Między nami śmierciożercami mówiąc, od tego można zaniemóc...  
– Nie jestem śmierciożercą!  
– Jak to nie? Kotleciki, paróweczki, szyneczki, zapytaj Hagrida, jak ładnie po lesie biegały, zanim je skrzatom do kuchni przytargał. Wszyscy jesteśmy śmierciożercami. Tylko, że ty jesteś myszowatym słabeuszem i co miesiąc bierzesz księżycowe kąpiele. A ja jestem nietoperzem trumiennym i chodzę na imprezy, gdzie moi śmierciożerczy bracia robią mi malinki albo każą oglądać swoje biodra. Dzięki Salazarowi moja starannie hodowana anoreksja chroni mnie przed byciem pomachanym przez Pana.  
– Ssseverusie...  
– Jestem pijany i głodny. Na szczęście już wiosna, a do tego Wielkanoc. Będzie uczta, będą ciasteczka kokosowe, a ciebie nie będzie, dzięki Slytherinowi. Zawczasu ci złożę życzenia, zanim wytrzeźwieję. Bo potem Tonks mnie zmusi, a tak - będzie wzruszona, że sam pamiętałem. I może nawet wdzięczna... Bardzo wdzięczna...  
– Tonks.  
– A, Tonks, moja kobieta. Więc z okazji Świąt życzę ci takiej kobiety jak mojej... Ale nie ma drugiej takiej, moje poziomkowe kruczątko... I żeby ci tak dobrze było... Co byłoby możliwe, gdyby nie powyższe, ale i tak możemy mieć nadzieję... I życzę ci smacznego jajka, coby ci w kłach nie utkwiło...  
– Dziękuję, Severusie. Doprawdy, ogromnie dziękuję za tak serdeczne życzenia. Nawzajem, Wesołych Świąt. Chodźmy już, zanim się przewrócisz, masz dreszcze. Chyba ty i twoi bracia śmierciożercy odrobinkę przesadziliście z celebrowaniem waszej jedności.  
– To nie dreszcze.  
– A co niby?  
– Post-cruciatus, idioto.  
– Czemu nic nie mówiłeś?  
– Ależ mówiłem całkiem dużo?  
– Nie na temat!  
– Odczepisz się, myszolwie zakichany?  
– Nie. Dawaj łapę, nietoperzu trumienny. I Wesołych Świąt.

KONIEC

Wprawdzie tekst jakby z innych Świąt, ale skoro wciąż jeszcze mamy okres wesołości – Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku Barty'emu, Falco, Toroj, Mith, Winc i Całej Równie Ważnej Reszcie życzy Arien.


End file.
